From the first recorded history in the field of hair styling until the very present, before this invention, hair stylists' experience, training, asthetic ability and desires as well as the habits of the customer have largely provided the basis for hair styling to be accomplished on the customer. Many hair stylists have innate ability to visualize just what hair style is truly appropriate for a particular customer and they often are correct. Many stylists have difficulty in explaining the reasoning behind their selections and treatment. Customers on the other hand are often influenced by habit, a particular hair style seen on another person or in a photograph without any rational basis for assurance that such a hair style is appropriate for themselves.
The hair style selected depends upon a melding of the hair stylists' opinion and the desires of the customer. Often successful, but far too often, less then satisfactory.
Stylists often have difficulty envisioning the various styles on a particular customer and thus tend to favor those styles with which they are most familar, or personally like.